A typical food package contains various information, including information about amounts of various ingredients and other information, such as marketing claims, certification information, and the like. However, ingredient text on the packaging can be long and highly complex, and many different words can be used to identify the same ingredient or set of ingredients. Ingredients contained in lists are quite frequently nearly incomprehensible to an average consumer, and ingredient lists, marketing claims, and other text can also include confusing statements such as and/or statements, compound and parenthetical listings, and even somewhat opaque terms like “contains natural flavors.” The product packaging includes many other graphics and text that can be more helpful or more confusing to the consumer. Moreover, the product packaging and labeling can vary greatly between manufacturers and retailers, resulting in differing label formats and ingredient information that can make it difficult to compare across the products from different manufacturers. Ingredients are also difficult to manage for manufacturers themselves, who may not understand what statements they can make that comply with regulatory requirements, requirements of certification, and advertising regulations. As a result of the complexity and obscurity of ingredient information, manufacturers and retailers may not fully understand competitive products, so it can be difficult to understand how products should be positioned relative to third party products. Regulators may also find it difficult to confirm compliance. Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for improved systems and technology for managing ingredient information.